charmedlegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Skreek
Serving Armand, the Necromancer, Skreek was a demon of an unknown breed with the ability to fire Light Darts at his victims. Quick Facts Species: Demon Breed: Unknown Gender: Male Hair Color: Brown Eye Color: Brown Skin Color: White Notable Powers: Spell Casting, Resurrection, Light Darts Servant to the Necromancer The Necromancer was not a demon but the ghost of a demon who had been vanquished by Penny Halliwell, grandmother of the Charmed Ones, for using her. Once vanquished, he retained the ability to dominate the dead and fed on the spirits of the magical dead. Skreek would serve the Necromancer by capturing and bringing him magical beings near death so he could feed on their spirits in order to get a temporary fix of life. Resurrecting the Necromancer After the birth of her son, Piper Halliwell sought to summon the spirit of her grandmother Penny so she could perform a Wiccaning, a ceremony that would require her to call upon the spirits of all the Matriarchs of the Warren-Halliwell family. When Penny appeared, Piper informed her they wanted to perform Wyatt's Wiccaning, and although Piper vanquished the Creepers, the Rigors and Zombies, Penny asked them if the vanquished the Necromancer. : Penny and Piper proceeded to make a vanquish potion for the former demon and travelled to his catacombs with Paige Matthews where they threw the potion at him, vanquishing him, or so they thought. Upon leaving, Skreek placed some bones and skulls on the ground creating a pentagon shaped object, he sprinkled a chalice containing a red powder over the bones and recited a spell. Upon completetion of the spell, the Necromancer reappeared. Destruction After his resurrection, the Necromancer expressed his love for Penny and Skreek explained to him that she was probably summoned to perform the Wiccaning for the Charmed Ones baby, telling him it was the talk of the Underworld - how Piper now had a prodgeny. The Necromancer told Skreek that it was the perfect opportunity to to devour the souls of the Warren-Halliwell Matriarchs allowing him to be fully resurrected. : The Necromancer ordered Skreek to find him a Troll to feed on but then changed his mind telling him that he better make it an Elf because he is going to need all the energy he can get to go up against Penny. Skreek did as his boss asked and then was told to proceed to Halliwell Manor to distract the sisters while he captured Penny. : Skreek appeared in the Manor where he blasted Piper with a Light Dart, causing her to fly back and then he went to launch one at Phoebe, but she managed to duck behind a couch, averting the Dart. The Necromancer then appeared behind Penny as she prepared to vanquish Skreek and he grabbed her and dematerialized. It was too late for Skreek however, upon the Necromancer's dematerialization, Piper Skreek up with her power of Molecular Combustion. Category: Charmed Universe Category: Low-Level Evil Beings Category: Vanquished by Piper Halliwell Category: Season 5